popnmusicbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Nia
= Nia 'is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Introduction 抑えた指のすきまからこぼれ出したこの想い。 もう、きっと戻れない… ''These held down feelings that spilled from the gap of the finger. I cannot go back anymore, for sure ... Dubbed as "Electro Idol Nia", Nia is timid and introverted for her personality. Despite from becoming famous, she's actually very shy, but doesn't want to get along with her fans. This was later change when she meet MZD, Mimi, Nyami and the Tsugidoka! Gang, which she became very open to people, but remaining timid. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Nia wields a purple pear-shaped lapis. In her own Story Mode, she developed a rivalry with Usanuko, when they first met. It is revealed Nia has a twin brother named Toa. In one of the final story arcs, she and Toa became Jade's victims. However, they were saved by the Tsugidoka! gang, Mimi and Nyami. Personality rlly gay and will stab u with no hesitation History Early on, Nia's life was but not her own, controlled and manipulated by Jadeite, who under the influence of power gained from the original Lapis, was used along with her brother Toa for dark purposes. The twins are one of the few, by birth, Lapistorians, born in Lapistoria, trapped by a fate set by another figure, the twins would not be the last to be confined in this set destiny, nor would they be the only ones to break through it. With the support of her brother, Nia managed to escape Lapistoria, running away was not in her own plans, she had accepted her own demise. Toa, determined to live, to individualize not only himself, but give such opportunity to his sister, takes the step of escape, in the commotion of it all, Nia makes it to the Pop'n world, and Toa disappears. The twins have escaped Jadeite, but at the cost of losing eachother.. Unlike Toa, Nia desires minimal spotlight, but values her newfound freedom, in an adventure to discover herself, she ironically becomes the famous idol we now all know and love, though through her own means, she achieves her desired privacy and freedom through net idol means. Of course, the twins do find eachother once again, but not as the pair of tools for someone they once were, but as two individuals, free, unique, themselves. Despite her belief in herself, through an outside perspective, Nia is the not so obvious, main protagonist of the story of Lapistoria, the once ensnared heart, develops to become the hero of the Pop'n world. Appearance Mynarco Nia has short, gray, neck-length hair with a stem sticking out in the air. She has lavender-colored eyes, and on her head is a pair of purple headphones. Both of her attire and headset consist of lavender, purple, white and black. The top is modified with a layer above and a tie, drooping to her stomach. Nia wears black finger-cut glovess. Her skirt has two layers and her boots have the same number as her skirt. In her 2P color palette, Nia's hair is regularly blonde instead of gray, as her eye color is a slightly darker version of it. Her clothing is colored a cream yellow color, while her layers and shoes are black. The other garments are white. Her 3P color palette includes midnight blue hair, gloves, dress, and shoes, while the rest of her clothing are colored pale lavender, especially her eyes. Her headset and cuffs are colored goldenrod. ラピストリアの約束 Nia is shown in her new attire, but consists of the same colors as her debut. She dons lacy clothing, such as a black peekaboo top with a purple, triangle-shaped ornament on the center, black, lacy shorts with a white thick strip, black knee-socks, and thistle-colored flats with funnel-shaped cuffs. She only wears a pair of white gloves, invisible sleeves, a white neck bow, and a set of layers with light lavender hues. In her FEVER WIN animation, Nia is shown in her school uniform, such as a yellow neck tie and flats, a gray skirt, a white blouse, and a pair of dark purple shoes with dark plum pantyholes. This is also occured in the Pop'n Music Lapistoria Card Collection Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria:「あのときの約束…覚えてますか？」繰り返し続ける命。途切れかけた世界を、キミと繋ぎたい… "That time's promise...do you remember?" Life keeps repeating. The world is about to break, I want to connect with you. NET Self '''Attack: I don't want to run away (逃げたくない Nigetakunai) Damage: Don't touch me (さわらないで Sawara naide) GOOD Play: Do you hear me? (聴こえますか Kikokemasu ka) BAD Play: I don't want to hear (聴きたくない Kikitakunai) WIN: Finally we meet (やっと会えた Yatta aeta) LOSE: Don't go back... (戻れない… Motorenai...) Trivia * Nia's birthdate is identical to Ikkei's and Toa's. Since both Nia and Toa are twins, they do share their birthdate. * Nia is based on a vocalist with the same name (Nia-chan), who have sung Mynarco. * In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Toa creates a cameo in Nia's FEVER WIN animation. * 『))Ծ_Ծ,,) means that Nia have her own emoticon in the Pop'n Music official Twitter page. Gallery Nia 22 1P.png|Nia's Lapistoria Sprite Nia 22 2P.png|Nia's 2P Lapistoria Sprite Nia and Toa in Harmonia.png|Nia and Toa in Harmonia NiaToaAnelis1.png|Nia and Toa in Anelis(1) NiaToaAnelis2.png|Nia and Toa in Anelis (2) NiaToaAnelis3.png|Nia and Toa in Anelis (3)